She's NOT a pirate
by Ela Black
Summary: Prequel to '20 ways to annoy Cutler Beckett'. Jane Hawke, the adventurer, is after a great weapon that no one else knows about. She makes a deal with king George to give him the price, but is that really her plan? Now, she has set sail to Port Royal, live with Cutler Beckett and solve the puzzle while secrets will be revealed.
1. Jane Hawke is finally found

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, only Jane Hawke. She's mine! **

**Jane Hawke is finally found**

"Aw come on guys, you're destroying my boots," a woman whined as two men in red uniforms dragged her further in to the huge hallway. The men ignored her and kept marching. She pouted but didn't complain anymore.

The woman didn't look like many other woman in London. She wore a long, dark green coat, black jeans, brown and almost worn boots and a tricorn hat on her head. She looked just like a pirate. With her long raven black hair, no one could fail to guess who she was.

The hallway stopped and a huge door relieved itself. The men opened it and they came in to a huge great hall. There wasn't much in there. A throne, a long table with food on and a chair with chains on. They immediately chained her to the chair across the big throne. Then they exited the room, leaving the woman all alone.

She wasn't exactly sad, there was something to eat. 'The king must probably by fat', she thought, 'Who wouldn't be with all this food'. Her head snapped as she saw a muffin right in front of her. She tried to reach for it, but the chains around her wrists weren't that long. She quickly returned her arm to her as a troop of men in red, followed by a fat man with a wig, made an entry.

'Heh, I was right.' she thought as she stared at the fatty.

The fat man with the wig sat down on the throne, with a little difficulty, and grinned at her. It wasn't a 'Hey, pleased to meet you' grin. It was more like a 'Gotcha' grin.

"Pleasure," the woman said, not really meaning it.

"So, I finally found you." the king smirked, "I believe you know how you ended up here."

She paused, "Nope. Please explain."

The king nodded to the nearest guard. The guard coughed and rolled up a roll, "_Captain_ Jane Hawke, you're arrested for being a pirate. Also, for plundering, looting, forgery, murder and escaping from prison."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Not a pirate, adventurer. It's two different things."

"Really?" the king said in a mock shock, "Jane Hawke, can you tell me why my guards found you outside, with a gun in your hand, screaming to my castle; 'You son of a woodchuck'?"

Jane smiled and tilted her head, "Coincidence?"

"Well?" he tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Well, your Majesty," she sighed, "I just got fooled by a sparrow in the middle of a time travel. He also took by ship and my time traveler. Now I have nothing to fulfill my dream about having the greatest weapon of all alone." 'That was halfway true,' she thought.

When she was finished, the king laughed out loud. She cocked an eyebrow and waited 'til the king was done.

He panted and glared at me. 'Oh, this better be good.'

"You think I'm a fool, Miss Hawke?" he growled, "I will NOT accept lies. A sparrow..."

She shrugged, "Fine, if you don't believe me, why not make a deal?"

"A deal?" he narrowed his eyes.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yeah, a deal. I'll give you something and you'll give me something. Both will blast out the doors with a happy face at the end of this conversation."

"Your Majesty," the guard who read the roll stepped in, "I don't think we should trust a pirate-"

He was interrupted when Jane stomped both of her feet on the table, which made some muffins fly in the air.

"I am NOT a pirate!" she hissed, but smirked when a muffin landed on her lap, "Anyway, this deal. What if you set me free so I can keep looking for my weapon."

"And what do I get out of it?" the king asked.

Jane's voice was muffled by the muffin she ate, "Yoo'll ge de wepon, ad do mage shore I do mu job," she swallowed, "you can let me live with one of your most trusted guards, Lords or whatever."

He looked like he was in deep thought, "Where do you need to set sail?"

"Port Royal. In the Caribbean," she said. A sudden 'click' was heard, but the negotiators ignored it.

"Deal," he said, "You will make sure that this weapon will be mine, or you will be hanged to the gallows. Meanwhile, you will live with Lord Cutler Beckett, and you will do everything he tells you to do."

Jane quickly shook her hand with the king, "Deal! Now, excuse me, but I have a ship to reach."

She took another muffin and she raced through the doors. Before they knew, she was out of the castle.

"Your Highness," a guard said, "Miss Hawke escaped from the chains. Shall we follow her?"

"No, not everyone. You," he pointed to a young guard, "follow Miss Hawke. Someone has to tell Lord Beckett about the news."

"Yes, your Majesty." the young guard nodded and sprinted after the adventurer.

The king smiled evilly and took a muffin, "Right now, she's the least of my problems. She'll never know what hit her." he added as he took a knife and stabbed the muffin.

* * *

**Would you look at that! Jane met the king and is now going to Port Royal and meet this 'Lord Beckett'. Does she really care? I think not. And what has the king planned for her? Find out next chapter! :D**


	2. Introduction please

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Timothy, Jane and the 'captain'. They're mine so hands off!**

* * *

After the incident in king George's, Jane Hawke had managed to find the ship which was going to Port Royal. The problem was, how was she supposed to get on it.

"Miss Hawke!"

Jane groaned in frustration. She couldn't handle to get arrested turned around to look at a young, panting guard standing in front of her, "If you don't mind, lad, I'm really busy here. Why don't you leave me alone and do stuff with your playmates?"

"You won't be going anywhere if you don't have this," he took out a sealed parchment from his pocket.

Jane eyed him, "And why not?"

The guard gave her an annoyed look, "This parchment is your key to get to Port Royal. If you don't show this to Lord Beckett, he will surely hang you for piracy."

"Well, we wouldn't want that," she smiled, "Gimme!"

Jane was about to snatch it from his hand, but he was faster and placed it back in his jacket, "I can't do that, Miss Hawke. I have been ordered to follow you until you reach your destination to Lord Beckett."

She narrowed her eyes, "No way I'm taking with me a pup!"

He was about to ask, but decided against it, "The ship leaves in a few minutes, it's your call,"

Jane thought for a moment. He was right. If she didn't take with him in a limit of time, she'd have to wait for a month before she could get to Port Royal, and worse, find her -I'm sorry- the king's weapon.

She sighed, "Just get me on the ship."

The guard nodded and moved her out of the way. He walked up to a man in a similar uniform like his while Jane held her distance. She couldn't hear what they said, but the guard showed him the sealed parchment and motioned to Jane. The man's eyes widened while he stared at her, and then nodded. He probably told him about her, she thought. The guard said something and walked back to the impatient looking woman.

"It's all been cleared," he said, "But we'll have to stay in the storage, he doesn't want us to roam around the decks, especially not with a prisoner."

"Excuse me, but _we_?" she asked.

"Yes, as in _us_," he said slowly, making sure the words could sink in.

Jane glared, but didn't say a word. She knew if she did one little mistake, it would be a trip to the gallows for her.

"Never got your name, oh dear soldier," she said sarcastic.

He looked sternly at her, "Timothy Collins."

* * *

The waves crashed against the ship as a bull might smash into the walls of a barn, which made it impossible for Jane and Timothy to sleep. Luckily, the crew was too busy with the storm, they forgot to check on the pair like they used to every ten minutes.

In the storage there were cages and crates everywhere, but they managed to find a place in the middle of the room. As the rain was pouring on and on, Timothy examined his gun while Jane was looking around for something to do.

She took out a hair pin from her jacket and tried to pick-lock a crate with chains around it. Timothy saw what she was up to and jumped to action.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked as he held his gun.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she said giving him a dumb look, "I'm trying open this stupid-" she kicked the crate, "-unbelievable-" another kick, "-thing!"

He gave her a look in disbelief, "You have no rights to do that- stop kicking it!" Timothy grabbed her waist and dragged her before she could take out her sword, "You will be charged if you destroy the captain's properties."

"Alright," she shrugged and moved from his grip, "I'll just let the poor creature die, then."

"Creature?" he cocked an eyebrow.

Whining and clawing was heard from the huge box in front of them. Timothy and Jane shared a look before they looked back to it.

Jane moved towards the crate and continued her pick-locking, this time without disturbance from the royal guard. A 'click' was made and she quickly removed the chains. She opened it and a brown and black, hairy face was shown. It was a dog. A German shepherd, to be exact.

"How did you know?" Timothy asked as he patted the dog on the head. The dog panted and licked his hand.

"Read the crate," she said simply as she studied the canine.

He glanced at the crate, it said with red letters on the front; 'Careful, animal inside'. He looked back to Jane and saw that she was petting the dog, repeating 'good boy' now and then.

"This is an unusual behavior for a pirate," he said suddenly.

Jane stopped scratching the dog and glared daggers at Timothy, "Jane Hawke is NOT a filthy pirate,"

He looked at her with a questioning look, "But, you're-"

Jane came so close to his face that their nose tips almost touched, "Whatever anyone says, I will not accept to be called a freaking pirate. Capiche?"

Timothy glanced at the dog, it was hiding behind some wooden crates and watched the scene with fear in it's eyes. He looked down at Jane's hand and saw that she was twilrling a knife through her fingers. He nodded, "Understood." He was not convinced, this woman was insane, he thought.

Jane calmed down and he saw that she put the knife back in her pocket. She adjusted her tricorn hat and sat down on the floor, "Didn't even know I could Italian."

Timothy smiled lightly and sat down across her. Jane Hawke could really be hot-tempered, he had learned through this little voyage, but she had a kind side of her. It was a hard time to find the kind side, but it was there. He whistled to the dog, which sat down next him. After all that happened, he really needed someone next to him.

Jane watched as they both fell asleep. There was no doubt that this guard was new to the royal navy's, he was still young and had a lot to learn. Which meant that she had to get rid of him. She couldn't have a pup hanging around her in the Caribbean, and she didn't mean the dog, She needed to get rid of him. But how? They were in a ship in the middle of the ocean, so it was impossible to kill him. Jane wasn't a murderer, though, so she needed an other plan.

She sighed and laid down in hope to get some sleep. She wanted to get that weapon, and no one was going to stand in her way.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile. I've done a little research and now I know how the story will end, now I'm just improvising the stuff in the middle by becoming Jane Hawke myself. Thank you for reading! I'll update when I can, it's hard with all this freaking school work .**


	3. Caught by the Hawke

Several days had gone, Jane didn't know how many. While she was waiting to get to Port Royal, she managed to deal with the royal guard called Timothy Collins. After sleeping next to eachother every night, though with a far distance, she had learned that he wasn't as bad as she thought. She could live with him, that she could. But he awfully reminded her of a pup.

_"Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me," Jane sang quietly to herself. The ship's crew had taken a break and they were now under deck, probably sleeping. She leaned on the railing, watching the stars from above sparkling to her as she felt the cold wood on her hand. Jane smiled at the memory of her own ship. How her hair blew with the wind, her crew sang along with her while sailing to the endless sea._

_"I thought you wasn't a pirate, Miss Hawke."_

_Jane quickly spun around and met Timothy's brown eyes. He had his arms behind his back and watched her in interest. __She calmed down and continued to watch the stars, "For your information, Collins, I'm not. I just like their songs."_

_He nodded, but didn't take his eyes off her, "But you were," __She didn't anwser, but Timothy didn't stop, __"Is it because of the weapon?"_

_She sighed and turned to him, "Listen, mate, you're not going to get anything from me so you can fetch it back to your fat ass king. My buisness, is my freaking buisness."_

_There was a pause where both were just staring, waiting for the other to say something. Jane turned her back to him and stared at the sea. Timothy looked at her in apology, "I just wanted to know what made you change your mind and then suddenly make a deal with our Highness."_

_She rolled her eyes, he was just like a little kid. Curious and extremely dumb. That was why she didn't like them, they were oblivious of the world around them. Timothy, he had the body of an young adult and a heart like a child. _

_"One word, Collins," Jane said, "Revenge."_

_Timothy gave her a puzzled look, "Revenge? For what?"_

_She laughed coldly and patted him on his shoulder, "One day you'll understad."_

Jane couldn't wait until she got out of this damned ship. She missed touch of the sand, the sound of the seagulls mating and the smell of the sacrifices the natives burned on a bonfire. And even have her weapon lying beside her. But of course, it was supposed to be delivered to the King. First, she had to get to Port Royal, get a place to stay with this Lord Beckett by showing him the seal of the king and find the weapon. Then, she could be free.

She imagined herself on the Caribbean islands, alone in the sandy beach with nothing but a bottle of rum, and nothing to worry about. No friends in needs, no fat kings and no running away. Her paradise was interrupted by heavy stomps running down the wooden stairs. She sighed and rolled from her back to her stomach. All she wanted was some rest, it was hard enough to sleep when Timothy and that stupid dog snored all night long.

Timothy ran to where Jane was lying, knelt down and shook her with his might, "Miss Hawke, wake up this instant!"

Jane fluttered her eyes open and yawned, "This better be important, Collins."

"Miss Hawke, Port Royal has been spotted. If you don't want to come-"

Before he could finish his setence, Jane was already on her feet with her hat and coat on, smiling to the uniformed man "What the bloody hell are we waiting for, then?"

"John will be waiting for us on deck." Timothy said as he rose to go up the stairs. Jane gave him a puzzled look, "The dog."

She nodded slowly. How many days _did_ she spend time below the decks? She asked him her thoughts, it seemed that she had been in the storage for around a month. He was the one who came down with food and water to her, which explained how she woke up with food beside her everyday. This was it, Jane had to do it. She looked up and down at his body. His red uniform was hiding his well build body. Although he was thin, he was quite handsome. Timothy noticed that she was staring at him and gently coughed.

He was about to leave, but Jane stepped in his way and smiled up to him, "Timmy, you have been very _precious_ to me."

His eyes widened a little, what was she doing?

"I hoped that we could be," she paused and took slow steps towards him as he stepped back, "more than friends."

"Miss Hawke, this is not the kind of behavior for a-" he stuttered as he was backed down to the wall beside the wineshelf.

She hushed him and placed a finger on his lips, "Don't talk."

Jane moved closer to his face as she stared deeply in his eyes. Timothy was paralyzed, why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he just push her away, send Lord Beckett the parchment and be done with it? Their lips were almost touching, he swore he could hear his own heartbeat. He didn't want to do this, he didn't-

'Click.'

"What?" Timothy snapped back to reality. He looked down and saw that his left hand had been handcuffed with the wine shelf. Jane was smirking while twirling a key between her fingers, "H-how?"

"Oh, Timmy, my boy," she laughed as she put the keys in her poc, "This coat is for more use than warmth."

"You tricked me!" he said heatley, "How dare you?"

"Sorry Timothy," Jane shrugged with a smile, "But I can't have you by my side, destroying my plans."

He furrowed his eyebrows, what the hell was she talking about? Jane read his expression; she sighed and picket up from her jacket pocket the sealed parchment Timothy was supposed to give Lord Beckett. His eyes widened, this was all a set up.

Jane smiled once again and also put the parchment back, "I have learned one thing from my days of adventuring; don't trust anyone." As she stopped by the stairs, she turned to him, "No hard feelings."

Timothy struggled to get his hand out from the cuffs, but to no use. He had never seen such handywork in his life, he had no idea of how Jane had got them.

"I'll find you, Jane!" he shouted towards the door, "I'll find you!"

Right before the door closed behind her, Timothy heard her shout in a merry tone; "No you won't!"

Jane walked back up to the deck, quite pleased with herself, but it was all gone when the captain of the ship stopped in front of her.

"We have now docked, Miss," the captain said as he eyed the woman, "Where's that boy you came with?"

"Oh, he drank too much booze today," she said, waving it away, "He started getting violent, so I locked him in the storage. If you find him, don't listen to him and do _not_ set him free until you get back to England." The captain rose an eyebrow at her, "Do you really want a drunken guard walking freely in Port Royal?"

He looked at her strangely, but noddded and went to the docks.

"You better tell the king to fire him too!" she shouted after him.

Jane waited until the captain was out of sight before she, too, went off the ship. The crew was loading off the stuff from the ship, she had to get out before they sooner or later found the broken crate in the storage. She stopped blind as she heard barking behind her.

Jane sighed and turned to the German Shepherd, "Listen, dog, just get out of here. We don't want any trouble or do we?"

The dog whined and looked up at her with huge eyes. Jane groaned, looked around to see if anyone was watching and tried to shoo him away. He whined even louder and barked a few times.

"Alright, alright!" she hushed him, "You can come with me, but don't make any drama."

He wagged his tail and skipped excitedly around her. The adventurer shook her head and looked around herself. Port Royal was really quiet, and dark too. She looked up in the sky, some small raindrops were hitting her face. In the distance she could hear church bells ringing in her ears. Maybe a wedding, Jane thought. She had to find this Lord Beckett as fast as possible, before it began pouring with rain.

She looked down to the dog, he had a questioning look in his eye as he began drooling on his feet.

Jane smiled, "I think I'll call you Cutler Jr. Who wants a dog named John anyway?" She started walking towards the ringing sounds and clutched her coat closer to her, "C'mon CJ, I have someone to meet."

* * *

**I had managed get some time to write ^^ Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's long :S**


	4. Betraying a smither

Rain poured down from the dark clouds above Port Royal, everyone went inside their homes to cover themselves for the coldness that mother earth had sent them. Except, of course, the two companions who were determined to find this Lord Beckett and give him the letter from the king. Jane was worried that she and her furry, wet friend were lost in the streets of the small town.

"I thought you knew where we were going!" Jane shouted over the rain to CJ.

The German dog barked at her, looking offended with his ears behind his head, but kept walking in front of her. As he walked, he tried with all his might to not fall over with his shaky and weak legs.

"You're the one with the strong nose," she muttered.

CJ stopped, the sudden movement made Jane almost trip over him. He looked behind them quickly and then, sprung off. The adventurer blinked a few times, wondering what the hell had gone through his head. But then, she heard it too. Running footsteps and hooves hitting the ground. Jane slowly turned her head to look over her left shoulder, slightly afraid of what she would face against. And there they came; hundreds of men in red uniforms, all with rifles in their hands, ran towards her like a group of horses.

"Mother of Maria..."

She quickly hid in the shadows and went in the nearest door she saw with no hestitaion. She peeked outside through a little crack on the wooden door, watching the men and a horse running past her. Jane made a small groan as she saw them stop up the street. Scratching her head, she wondered how to get through them.

"Don't move."

Jane closed her eyes slowly in annoyance, inwardly hoping that the voice was just in her head. She was disappointed to see a man standing by a donkey tied to a huge wheel, pointing a sword at her. HIs har was rugged and tied in a ponytail. The young man wore a quite fine suit, too much for her to handle.

Jane smiled as she lowered her hat, "What are you going to do, pup? Cut off my head?"

He didn't answer, just looked at her with fiery eyes.

"I see that you're going to a party, am I right? It's always nice with-"

"Who are you? What do you want?" he interrupted, starting to get impatient.

Her smile faded, "As you can see, there are navy men out in the streets right now, making it impossible to walk out without making a big scene."

"Why did you bring them here?" he asked.

"Me?" Jane quirked an eyebrow, "Why, good sir, there is no reason to accuse me for bringing the whole navy in Port Royal. I have nothing to do with it, what so ever. My, your lack of manners astonish me."

The young man eyed the figure of the woman, slowly lowering his weapon, "I suppose I have nothing to kill you for, then."

With the smile still on her face, Jane pushed the creaky door open and prepared for an other cold trip, "Well, I have no time to chit chat. I've got a person to find."

"You never answered my first question."

She slowly turned to the young man, "Neither did you."

His jaw was set, it was obvious that he did not want to tell her what was going on. Jane did not want to linger any more and left the messy house without a word, making sure to shut the door after her with a _bang_. It was still raining, but it wasn't as cold as before. She guessed that was how the weather was in the Caribbean.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two red uniformed men running towards her; one was slightly bigger and frightened than the other. There was more of the navy men further away, Jane stopped to lower her hat even more.

"Sir," the thinner of the two men called for her, sounding quite stern, "Have you seen the blacksmith, William Turner, around here?"

"William Turner?" Jane asked in a deep voice, turning her back to them.

"Yes, yes," the same man said, "he is supposed to be wed today."

"And why, my gentlemen," she said slowly, "would you want to arrest this poor boy on his wedding day?"

"You mustn't have got the news then," the bigger man said, "Mr. Turner and his soon-to-be wife, also the Governors daughter, Miss Swann, helped a pirate escape from his hanging!"

The other continued, "Lord Beckett told us to get to the wedding to arrest Miss Swann afterwards."

Jane's gears started to grind, _Beckett. Lord Beckett_ was attending to the wedding and arrest this woman. It was too perfect to be true, finally Jane would meet the Lord and see a young couple's life get ruined. But had she really met this Turner?

"So, he's a blacksmith?" she asked.

"Well, yes."

"Then he must have a donkey, right?"

"I.. supposed so."

"And he's supposed to be wed today?"

"That's right."

"And after the wedding," she spoke slower to make sure they heard her correctly, "you and this Lord Beckett are supposed to find this swan girl?"

"Yea-"

"That way!" Jane pointed behind the two men to the house she just visited.

They both nodded to her and called the other navy guys who were searching other houses. Before the streets were crowded by them, Jane hurried away and adjusted her tricorn hat. From a short distance, she could hear chruch bells chime and also... barking?

Her eyes lit up as she recognized the barking as the same she was so used to for months. Jane hurried to a huge castle where the chiming and barking came from. What had the dimwitted dog done now?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while! I guess everyone has problems, am I right? Heh..heheh.** **Anywayz, here's another _short_ chapter. But I'll update the other one tomorrow once I'm done with it. I hope you're still with me and I'm REALLY sorry D: Also, check out the other poll I made! It makes it easier to know how fanfictioners like to read fanfics. Don't forget to leave a review :D Ela luvz u 3 **


	5. Surprises around every corner

"CJ!" Jane called. "Come here, boy! I have a fresh bone for you!"

Jane sighed as she looked up in awe at the church before her. The walls of dark stones were something she had never seen before. The beautiful work of the English craftsmen needed to be praised, but she didn't come here as a tourist. She needed to find her dog.

The bells were still chiming, just as the rain kept falling. This was the location were Elizabeth Swann was supposed to get married. Unfortunately for her, her betrothed would be late. Fortunately for Jane, she had an opportunity to find CJ and wait for Cutler Beckett to show up.

With a smug smile, she walked through the entrance; quite surprised to find people who chatted around in the entrance hall. This1 was only the first room Jane went into, and she already got fiery glares from aristocratic looking ladies and gentlemen. She quickly pushed through the crowd, glancing at the strangers, trying to find the most elegant lady with the prettiest dress. It was unfortunate Jane never attended any weddings; perhaps it would've been easier for her to find the bride.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Jane inwardly cursed to whoever disturbed her _sneaking_. She put on her fake smile and turned to an unfriendly and disapproving look from a middle aged man with a white wig.

"Are you here to get your dog?" he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. How did you-"

"Well, it wasn't hard to guess you were its owner," he interrupted, glancing at her appearance, then back to her face.

Jane narrowed her eyes. A simple statement would've been enough. "Sir, would you be so kind as to tell me where my dog is?" she asked slowly.

The man simply pointed to the floor, looking away with disgust. Jane followed his finger, holding back a laugh as she saw dirty dog prints on the floor, leading to a small colonnade and green outside. If she looked closer, she could see a woman as well.

"The blacksmith, William Turner, is of course late for his own wedding," the man said, still not looking at her. "He was a horrible pick for Miss Swann, I honestly think she should have married James Norrington."

"I guess the future holds many surprises and disappointments, then?" Jane said back to him as she walked to the colonnade hallway, carefully trying not to attract any attention.

When she came to the woman, she could see that she was petting a brown dog. _Jane's brown dog_. The woman held a flower bouquet as she scratched CJ everywhere possible. She didn't seem to notice the black haired woman approach them, but CJ certainly did.

The woman jumped when the German Shepherd ran to Jane's side, wagging his tail as if to saying; 'I did good, now give me a prize, human.' She just smiled and pushed the dog out of her way.

"Is he your dog?" the woman asked her.

Jane grabbed a chair, ignoring the coldness of the wood, and sat down, "Not officially, but yes."

She gave CJ a glare as he lay down on her feet, she was lucky to have her boots on, his fur was wet and cold. Jane shook her head and turned her attention to the woman. "Why are you outside in this weather?"

She looked down at the ground, "My soon to be husband is late."

"Can you blame him?" Jane muttered, examining her fancy but soaked dress. She knew, though, that she had found her Elizabeth. Luckily, Miss Swann didn't seem to hear her comment, but was more focused out in the sea. From the colonnade, they both could both hear a group of people entering the building.

Jane grinned, "Sounds like your fiancé has arrived."

Elizabeth turned around in surprise, dropped the bouquet from her hand, and rushed to the red uniformed men who were surrounding the hallway.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Jane said with excitement, pushing CJ off her. She hurried after the bride. It was hard to see what was happening when the navy's red jackets blocked her view. She pushed through them to come to the first row. CJ was fast enough to follow her, earning some glances from the uniformed men.

Elizabeth was talking quietly to the chained Will, who had a solemn and forlorn look on his face. Will, being the gentleman he was, complimented Elizabeth on her dress.

"Make way! Let me through!" Jane saw a man with a fluffy long wig on being barricaded by the navy's spears. "How dare you?" he said threateningly, "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?!"

Jane was at first confused as to whom he was talking to, but then she saw a man standing by the edge of the colonnade. His back was turned to the crowd, until another man took his jacket off, making him face Turner and Miss Swann.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," he said in a bored tone.

She had to admit, Jane was quite fascinated by the small man's use of power, and his choice of clothing. Except the wig. It was inspiring, since he was just about the same height as herself.

The governor's eyes widened. "Cutler Beckett?"

"That's Cutler Beckett?" Jane whispered to no one specific, "I thought he would've been a bit taller." Jane clapped a hand over her mouth, seeing that her rude comment earned a few glances towards her. She mouthed 'sorry' before she continued to watch the scene.

The governor noticed that the spears which blocked his way had been uncrossed and he walked furiously over to Beckett, but held a distance. " Lord _or_ not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" He waved an arm to Turner, making Miss Swann clutch his arm tighter.

"In fact, I do," he said. "Mr. Mercer!"

A tall man with his hair tied back in a ponytail held a medium-sized wooden box to him. Beckett opened it, took out a piece of paper and held it to the governor. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner."

Governor Swann snatched the paper from Lord Beckett's hand, giving it a confused look as he skimmed through it. "This is a warrant for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake." Lord Beckett snatched the paper back and put it back in the box. "Arrest her."

"No!" Turner tried to protest, but the guards held him on place as they cuffed Miss Swann's wrists with chains. She screamed out: "What are the charges?"

"Ah, here's the one for William Turner," Beckett said as if nothing had just happened. He gave the warrant to the governor, who was utterly paralyzed, "And I have another one for a _James Norrington_. Is he present?"

"What are the charges?" Miss Swann repeated with impatience in her voice, she was heard by deaf ears. Except for Jane's, which were soon going to bleed from all the shrieking.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago," Governor Swann answered.

"I do not believe that was the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett," Mr. Turner inturrupted, "in the category of questions not answered-"

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," Miss Swann continued. Jane raised an eyebrow at her words.

"The charge..." the governor began to read the warrant, "is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the..." the color in his face suddenly drained; he couldn't finish the last bit.

Beckett kept going, "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." He walked up to the cuffed blacksmith, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

Jane's head snapped up.

"Captain," the couple chorused.

Miss Swann looked at Beckett with bitterness, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," the lord said mockingly, "I thought you might." He turned to his soldiers. "Send Miss Swann to the prison, and Mr. Turner to my office."

Everyone immediately followed orders. They split up the couple, followed by a devastated governor. The guests, seeing that nothing more was going to happen, went out into the rain and back to their homes. Jane, however, hurried to catch up with Lord Beckett. She blocked his way to his white horse, which was socializing with CJ.

"Miss, step out of the way," he said in an annoyed tone.

Jane clicked her tongue, "That is not how you should talk to your new co-habitant!"

"Pardon?"

She sighed and reached her hand for her pocket. Beckett reacted fast, he was about to get his gun, but she held up a finger and showed him a scrolled and sealed parchment, "From the High King George the Second, to you, simply just Lord Beckett."

He took the parchment, opened it and read it through. Jane leaned against the stone wall of the church, picking dirt from her nails and whistling a few melodies. When he finally looked up, his eyes were full of hatred.

"Are saying that the King wants a pirate to live with me so I can babysit her?" He rolled the parchment again and pushed it back in Jane's hands.

"Actually, I'm not a pirate," she pointed out, "Adventurer is more like it. I haven't even been arrested yet!"

Beckett had simply had enough of this crazy woman. He jumped on his horse, scaring the German Shepherd away, and was about to ride to his office when he heard the woman's teasing voice ring in his ears.

"Alright, then, I'll tell the Majesty that you ignored his orders. I hope you have a plan B for a job, you'll need it."

He inhaled deeply, she was right. If he didn't follow his orders, he would probably send him to a lone island with no food, water or dignity. On the bright side, he could punish the woman if she was not being cooperative.

"Fine," Beckett looked down at her. "Mr. Mercer will follow you to my office. I expect you to be there."

"Jane Hawke at your service, sir," she saluted with a smile, "I'll be coming not too late, nor too early."

Nodding in approval, he kicked his horse and rode in a high speed. Jane waved after him, glad that her first mission had been completed. Now, it was just to find this Mr. Merc-

"Woah!" she looked up at the tall man who gave her a small sneer. Jane gasped as she saw CJ being carried by Mercer who held him by his neck, "Oi, let him go! That's no way to treat an animal!"

"We do not want him to wander off, do we?" he asked with a crooked grin. Jane gave him a final glare before he went off to where Beckett rode. She sighed and quickly followed him, giving CJ's butt an apologizing glance.

"I don't like you," she said out of the blue.

Mercer looked back over his shoulder, "It's your lucky day then, 'cause I don't like you either."

_Well, that was just wonderful_, she thought. Jane swore to herself. If she ever got close to Beckett, she would make him replace Mercer with a loyal dog. Perhaps a Border Collie? Ah, but that would be a long time in the future. She had her some other plans, and they certainly did not include Mercer. But there was one positive thing that happened at the end of the day. The sun finally came out.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank so much for.. err.. hold on. *Does not go to the Private Messaging inbox link*. There, I'd like to thank you so much to _Tatiana Eleyna_ who is my Beta-Reader for this story! She really helped me through and I deeply hope she will keep doing her wonderful work with 'She's not a pirate'. Applause to Tatiana! **

** I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! I hate that I said I was going to publish this at the beginning of the week and didn't do it! I seriously slapped myself! But I was sick and was very tired, but I wanted to do something for you and expanded the Chapter :D Oh pancakes, please don't kill me, followers. I will give you a Virtual caramel piece *gives*. Are we good? What, NO? Well, fine. I'll just dig a hole and hide for the rest of my life in shame.**

**Just kidding, I'm too fond of myself to hide in a dirty hole! Anyways, Jane and Beckett finally meets! Perfect time, too. You probably know what will happen in the next chapter.. But I will also write a SURPRISE! Yay... I also have a plan for a certain old friend. Can you Guess who that is? Of course you don't, I'm the Author, only I know. I will stop talking/writing now. Have a merry Christmas! (I will by the way upload a Christmas Special with Jane and Beckett, seriously, on Christmas day). **

**~Ela Black loves you!**

**Followers, I know you are there.. I know you can write a review. It's just to write a small one down here:**

** l**

** l**

** V**


End file.
